MILEY JAB HUM TUM
by Rajaa Farhan
Summary: College-based fiction series


Miley Jab Hum Tum

**Hi,my name is Rajaa and I am writing my first-ever fanfiction on Miley Jab Hum Tum, a TV series on StarOne that's sadly ended. But I loved it and I just became familiar with , so I decided to write this no matter how late it was. It all is a recreation of what actually happened on the show. Please also read the stories by Moon Starling and kriyaanshluver on the same site.**

Description of characters:

Samrat Shergill: The handsome hunk, the most wanted guy, the flirt, the devil yet the angel, the star of the basketball team... Samrat is the cool dude who can approach any situation with an open mind. The candy of every girl's eye, he is born with a silver spoon but averse to making friends from the wrong side of the track. He later falls in love with his best friend, Gunjan Bhushan... He is a big-town boy from Mumbai, yet modest and loving. He is possessive about his friends, especially girls. He is paired opposite Gunjan.

Gunjan Bhushan: The gorgeous girl with a sweet, innocent demeanour who always relies on life to throw her about like a thisle. She always has a guard up and is fragile and sensitive, inside-out. She is from the small-town of Moriana and looks at the world with a simple perspective. She is innocent, delicate and yet simple-hearted, which gets her into a lot of sticky situations in the big city. She feels humbled by the hustle-bustle of Bombay. She is paired opposite Samrat.

Mayank Sharma: The studious hunk, who is clueless about his good looks, intelligent yet cutely dumb with a mother who annoys the hell out of him, Mayank doesn't know how many girls admire and look up to him. He has a sharp mind, a quick tongue and a piercing persceptive that can look through a person right down to him or her. He later becomes Samrat's best friend in the series, while at first, they bicker constantly and Mayank treats him coldly because of being a player. He is paired opposite Nupur.

Nupur Bhushan: The chulbuli girl, street-smart, sharp-tongued, bubbly, cheerful and very playful, she has a happy nature and is generally delighted with coming to Bombay. Nupur dreams of becoming an actress in Bollywood; she is competitive of Mayank at first. Her hobby is making guys fall in love with her back in Moriana, and then comes to Bombay. She is Gunjan's elder sister and both of them share a serene, deep relationship because of having no mother. She is paired opposite Mayank, an entirely opposite character to her.

Well, who cares, LOL :P Opposites attract...

Dia: The diva of the college, the beauty that everyone falls for, the gorgeous girl with everything, Dia has had everything in life to go her own sweet way. She is arrogant, aggressive yet simple-hearted and gets soft, tender and loving by the middle of the season. Dia is Samrat's best friend, but at first thinks of herself as more than that. She later developes feelings for Benji, Samrat's best friend. Dia mellows considerably. She is paired opposite Benji.

Benji: Samrat's chuddy-buddy, best friend, Benji is another cool dude of the college. He has a great sense of humour, and is a comic character in the series. He is adorable and funny, and his manner gets awkward when he falls for Dia. He is paired opposite her.

Uday: Uday wants to be the handsomest guy in the college and therefore always pesters Samrat. He is Dia's brother and constantly gets bossed around her, being called "DoDo". He hates it, but has to obey her, since she is the diva. His hobby is to eat, eat, eat, eat and eat. And maybe eat a little more... He is a goofball, and the second comic character.

Rannvijay: He is another handsome (oh god, how many hotties are there in this show) guy that comes as a guest, but a very important guest - and Dia falls hard for his attitude, muscly phisique and amazing sense of fashion. He is however evil and cold-hearted, and dumps her to the curb, leaving her bruised and agitated.

Babuji: Babuji is the sisters' father and he is a traditionalist, rigid, erect, strict and cold - but has his soft spot for his daughters. He highly disapproves of the couples, but his soft heart and love for his daughters wins over in the end.

Bui: She has all the condemnation of a small-town woman and thoroughly disapproves of the couples, and the sisters going to Bombay. She is Babuji's sister and always tries to convince him to stray the sisters away from their respective guys.

Now that we're done, you're going to see a few boring parts of the show I eliminated from my FanFic... So, here we r. I start from the beginning of the show to the ending, and I may or may not do Nupur's accident, because I didn't like Season 2 with Ashwini, Rohan and that whole gang.

(Chapter 1) PILOT

Gunjan's P.O.V-

I closed my diary, and put my glasses on the side table of my I opened the drawer and pulled out a photo of my mother's. I miss her alot,and so does Di(my sister). I smiled and put back the photo. I pulled the blanket over me and turned off the lamp,Just when I heard crashing sound. "aaaaaaaaaahhh Gunjan,please switch on the lights. Something fell on my it hurts!" cried Di. I immediately opened the lights and saw that Di was flinching,I looked down at her feet. "Oh! Di! Oh oh ! that needs anticeptic treatment." I noticed that a wooden shelf had fallen on Di's feet and it had fallen on Di's feet when I had turned off the lamp. "Sorry Di, I'll just rush down and get you some cotton and dettol and some _Haldi_. You sit down and relax,alright?".Just then I rushed down to the kitchen and opened the cabin of medicines and took out the cotton and then rushed to the small cupboards on top of the stove. I opened the cupboards and took out a tin of _Haldi_. Then I ran upto our room chanting god's name again and again. I entered our room and walked towards Di's bed and started applying Dettol to Di's feet who was moaning and screaming. "Di, please control me apply the anticeptic to your wound. Haye Haye! God save you from future accidents like these." I said, I walked over to the dressing table and picked up the makeup brush and dipped it into the _Haldi_ tin and applied it to her feet. "Now this will heal your foot and you will be fine by ...I'll just wrap it up with gauze bandage and then we both doze 's the plan,alright?"

"Yes, Goodnight Gunjan" She said,still moaning.I hugged her and went down to put back the Dettol bottle,cotton and _Haldi_.Then I came back to our room,Di was already the blacket wasn't I tucked the blanket around her and did the same to myself.

"Di! Di! please get out of the bathroom,I too am a human, Nature is calling me!" I yelled. "Its alright! Let it be a missed call!" She yelled back. "Nature fills up my balance." I yelled again. "Oh god! doesn't nature have any other job?" She yelled back. She came out wrapped up in a bathrobe, and the room filled up with the fragnance of strawberries and cloves. Her hair was open but wet and shiny. "You are getting me late for buying snacks for the train journey. And am going to college to meet the teachers. You know that! But...are you coming with me?" I said, frustated. I entered the bathroom. And in minutes I came out too wrapped up in a bathrobe. I chose a nice kurta pajama to wear.A pink half sleeved kurta with floral patterns and silver flowery detailing all over it and a simple pink satin pajama. Then I applied a light layer of kajal. I noticed that Di was still in her night gown and was sitting on her bed reading her usual Mayapari magazine grinning to herself. "Di! I asked you something..." I repeated my sentence. She took of her eyes from her magezine and looked at me. "What? you said something Gunjan?" she asked, now looking serious. "Yes,I did." I sighed. "Sorry, I mean..Gunjan...look!-" She said showing me a page of tips of beauty. "I really should try it.I mean ... like...then Shahrukh will fall for me when I will be on the coverpage of the most famous magazine 'You & I'. And that would be really great. Don't you think so?" She grinned..waiting for me to reply. But then she rushed over to me and hugged me. The morning sunlight fell in from the window. The birds chirped. "You go down and make yourself and me a nice aloo paratha. Will you?" She smiled. I smiled back. "Neki aur pooch pooch! Bye Di...meet you downstairs." I kissed her on her rosy cheek. And walked down and greeted Babuji (My dad). "Hello daughter, How was your night? where is your elder sister?" He asked as I hugged him. "Oh , she is coming downstairs in a moment, Just putting on her hairband and sandals. What do I make for you,Babuji?" I replied. "Oh nothing,Infact I made breakfast for you this what?" He said,smiling. I smiled and walked upto to the kitchen where was a pan which was covered with a lid... The kitchen filled with the aroma of ... Pancakes? I turned to Babuji with a large grin on my face. "Babuji? seriously! where did you get the recipe?" I asked. "Nupur's magezine...what do you call it? uh...uh...-" I interupted him by saying "Mayapari...haha. Wow! The aroma is so good! I must say it tastes great!" I exclaimed. Just then Di came down smiling. Just then she gave that same grin I had given to Babuji. "Wait! what's cooking?" She asked and came down to the kitchen. "Oh my god! what do those modern,stylish people call it?... yeah! OMG! Babuji...did you make those pancakes by yourself? They smell irrestible! Come'On...what are we waiting for. Let's start." She cried. And we settled down for breakfast. I wondered to myself what I would say to Mrs. Veera,My class teacher. That...that I am leaving Moraina. Ouch! I love her...like really I mean. She has always understood me, like a ..Mother. After breakfast I caught an autorikhsha and requested the auto driver to take me to the college.

Soon I reached and went straight over to the staff department to meet my teacher for like half an hour. She handed me a blue diary, and said it was a gift...inside it was a small letter. I opened half of it when she held onto it, "No...not here Gunjan, Go home and read it. And you better reply to it." She said. Then she hugged me. And left a few tears behind...On the envelope. When I came outside, I saw a crowd near a nearby Sweet shop. I tried peeking through to see who was creating the chaos...It was nobody but Di. There was a looooonnnnnggg line of boys of all sizes, fat,thin, short, tall, dark, fair, ugly and good looking, all holding wrapped shiny gifts and bouquets of roses, Pink roses, yellow roses and every other variety of roses. And Di was facing her back to me. "Di!" I shouted. She turned her face to me. "Gunjan! look! these boys are so sweet. They say they are going to miss me alot. Isn't that sweet?" She yelled back, receiving the roses and gifts. "Di, we have to do packing, Come 'On, we need to hurry. Our train departs in three hours and we need to leave after packing. And you know that the station is one hour away from here. Come with me!" I cried. Soon we left home after packing, Babuji came to drop us at the station of Moraina. He hugged us. "Babuji, we are gonna so miss you in Mumbai, a new life, a new place, new people except Dia. I wonder how old and different she looks now. And Uday Bhaiya." Di said. "Yes, Oh Babuji ... we are gonna miss you so much". We weeped for a few moments. And settled into the train.

The people were struggling and fighting for their reservations. Di and me had the two high births, parrellel to each other. We pushed our suitcase under the bench seat. And took our window seats, Just when a man, of about twenty years old, had big soda glasses with a backpack. He was tall and fair, his hair was neatly chopped from his ears, and had a fringe, he had black soda glasses. He smiled at us, and said, "Nice to have a seat with such pretty girls like you. Good afternoon." We were not sure if we should smile or frown in agitation. I mean Di and me are chased by many men and boys from street shops and all...But this man looked innocent enough. So we finally decided to smile and replied back, "Good afternoon, please have a seat". Shockingly, He hurriedly sat next to me sqeezing me between himself and the window. Di screamed on top of her lungs, "What sort of a behavior is that? Move! Run away! you scoundrel! Otherwise I get you thrown out of the train through the toilet seat. Get that? Move it now!". Before he could get up, I had to push him away and went and sat next to Di, sticking to her as glue, expecting her to say some more swearing words,But she just kept quiet now, as the ticket collector came and checked on us. "What's the chaos for? Hey you mister, have you been troubling the gentle ladies?" He asked eyeing the man suspiciously, but before he could answer, I interupted. "No sir, just collect the tickets, Its just that Di didn't have any _Dahi Shakar( curd and sugar...basically some culturally religious stuff made to be eaten before doing something great)_ in the morning before leaving, so you see she is having a tense day. Please forgive us and go on." I said,ignoring the ex innocent man. "Alright! but if I see or hear anything from you ladies and that...man...I may have to drop you at the next station it self for your misbehavior." He said. We nodded. The ex innocent man was quiet only for the minute the TC left. Then he said, "Thank you miss, actually, you see-" He started narrating his story of his...miserable life. But Di interrupted him, venom in her voice. "It's okay, we get you..Now you just start reading that book of yours which I see in your open bag. Please...and don't disturb us. We also have alot to do, like opening our tiffin boxes and eating...pancakes!" She said. The man introduced himself as Chaturai Balan, a trustee of a college in Mumbai...but he wouldn't mention the name of the college. Then he became quiet, but...he was now staring at the food Di was unpacking, while I was reading the prospectus of EXCELL COLLEGE where were going for abraod studies, fortunately with Dia and Uday Bhaiya.

Dia's P.O.V:-

Why? Why? Why? Why are they coming here? To Mumbai? Why do I have to suffer this kind of punishment. "Dodo! come here! now! I got a letter from Bui. Please you better read it too. Am sure it's bad news. Go on! read it!" Uday started reading the letter. This is how it goes:

Dear Dia and Uday,

I hope you are well and studying well too, I miss you both very much. How is your father? I have news for you. Infact good news1 Gunjan and Nupur are coming to stay in Mumbai with you. Please make room for them and take care of them. On the first day of college show them around...I know Uday very well...He better save the lunch in the canteen for his dear sisters. And Dia...you better behave nicely...and what have you been wearing? Again those stupid pants and shirts. Be blessful to what god made you, a woman, a beautiful woman, dont convert yourself into a man, by wearing those atrocious clothes. I am sending some salwar suits for you with Gunjan and Nupur, please wear them and see if they fit you and take photos and send them to me by telegraph.

Take care.

Yours sincerely,

Bui

"What? This is atrocious! No way am I gonna wear those Bhenji dresses. Let those Bhenji sisters wear them!" I cried, I started tearing the letter, and Dodo watched me and snatched away the letter, but gently. "Deeds! Don't do that! It's rude!Bui sent it with so much love and care! How can you tear it and disrespect her love?" He asked. "Oh! please Dodo! Stop being emotional! This is serious! She is complaining about me being converting into a man and you finishing the canteen food...You call Complaining LOVE?" I screamed again untill Daddy called to know what was happening. "Nothing! Dodo is just annoying me Daddy!" I lied, to hide my rage. "Deeds! Please! I dont wanna lose one more week of RG's. The girls will die without me being there!" He cried. Oh please Dodo...this is not time for joking. But that is not what I said. Instead I said, "Shut up Dodo!". I sent him out of the room and called Annie, my best friend and told her the whole story. "What? No! Dia darling! Poor you! They will get the hell out of you! they will screw you completely...What will we do about Sammy! (Samrat). You know how is with girls!" The voice came from the other side. It was Annie's. "I know Babe! What do I do? Sammy will not pay attention to me of that happens. He will become the love puppy and drool on that typical Bhenji(Gunjan or Nupur...don't know which one)." I replied back into the phone. There was silence on her side for a moment or two. "How about we play a game on them? What say Da? I mean I can tell you the plan if you come over to my place?" Oh No! I don't want to go to her place. Am better in my room, it's anyways better than hers. She does not even have a proper bed, I keep falling off. And that rug is so...out of fashion and not any more classy. "Uh...No Babe! It's okay ...actually why don't you come over to my place. We could discuss it over, can't we?" I asked. 'I don't like her house, Neither her cousin. She hates him too. He's lame! Does not even welcome me properly, always repeats my name in a parrot voice. That is all he has. And no talent! How pathetic! Well...so now I have to wait till Annie comes. I'll get Dodo to buy me a smoothie or something. God! am so stressed. Why do they want to ruin my life? Why?' "Dodo! Come up! I have as job for you! Now!" I shouted. Dodo came up in a second. "What happened Deeds?" He asked, in a dull voice, because he knows me too well, knows that I will send him down the street to get me something heavenly delicious. "Please be the sweetie and get me the _Chocolava Cake_ from that bakery. Please! am so stressed out! Can't even move my arm a little. It hurts!" Haha...how foolish can my brother be? seriously! "Sure, but you know what Deeds? You haven't loaned me the money I last gave you when you didn't have any...Could I have it now?" He asked, making the puppy down face...which I tell you does not work on me! "Shut Up! first you will get me the ChocoLava Cake, then...well... I still don't have my money...You'll have to give me!...AGAIN!" I screamed! Oh God! what a misbehaving brother I have, who does not even listen to his elder sister. "Whoa! Deeds! It's high time you gave me back my money! I need to buy Samantha a dinner. I promised her today! And if you're not gonna give me the money, am sorry...am not gonna buy you your ChocoLava Cake. And that's final." How can he do that! Disobey me like that as if am nobody...but he is wrong... I am somebody he knows very well...and if he doesn't beleive...I will make him soon. I am Sammy's girl friend...can't he see that? Sammy's girl friend and Sammy is the most popular guy in EXCELL COLLEGE. But Sammy only knows me as his Best Friend...well he'll realize soon...that am meant for him.

Narrator: Oh! Dia... you PERFECTLY wrong...there is somebody else who is for Sammy, sorry it's SO not you! But ...Don't worry...I'll pair you up somebody else...whose also very special. Don't you worry Deeds! wait and watch! Meanwhile let's get back to Gunjan's P.O.V...but before that... I wonder what they are doing...haha...it's okay... Oops! Narrators narrate unneccessary stuff, Don't they?

Gunjan's P.O.V:-

The ex innocent guy is still troubling , he even devouvered up a few bites of Pancakes when Di was busy unpacking the chocolate topping...Oh...wait...Hadn't he introduced himself...yes...Chaturai Balan! Got it! But she got to know! Smart Di! she says she has a fly's eye...you know!

This prospectus says EXCELL COLLEGE is Co-educational. Hmmm... Hope my first day goes fine...Oh wait! why do I worry, when Dia and Uday Bhaiya are there?...haha.. well Di and I had our Pancakes and had to bare a little of Chaturai's chatter session. "You know ladies?-" He said. "No we don't know." Di interupted and winked at me, which I just replied to it by smiling...now she was getting a little out of hand. "Oh,well yes! So let me tell you that am from Mumbai-" He continued, and got interupted again. "You told that!" Di said. "Di! Let him speak." I exclaimed. Chaturai smiled at me...which didn't look very pleasant,as his teeth were as brown as wood. I did'nt smile back, but instead frowned at Di...who was busy managing herself from giggling. "Thank you miss, You know, some people aught to have some manners and respect others too." He said, looking at Di with an unsatisfied expression. Di scowled at him when he looked out of the window. I waited for him to continue, But he excused himself, and requested a passenger to exchange seats. The passenger was a lady as far as I could guess, cause I could see were boots she was wearing, and had a female voice...probably foreigner. When the lady agreed, she glanced at Di and scowled, Di returned it by sticking out her tongue and making noise. the woman sneered, but I assured her we wouldn't trouble her. She pulled over her blanket and read her novel. I must guess she was narrated the story of Chaturai. Poor Man!

"Di!...will you please go and say sorry to that man? for me? Please?" I continued,not waiting for her to reply, because it was time I acted like a parent, though she was older than me, "We didn't sit in this train to make enemies! We are travelling for EDUCATION!" I let the word education come out gently but loudly, knowing well that she hated studying. "I know! But he made me do it. I couldn't help it. And besides that...what time is it? four? eight? I can't figure out!" She exclaimed, disturbing the woman from his concentration from her novel. "Sorry!" I told the woman..."It won't happen again , I assure you". Turning back to Di I replied, "It's just one pm. Di...you really are stressed...maybe you should take a nap you know." I suggested. Di without replying climbed onto her birth, which was the most top one, and pulled the blanket cover over her reading the MayaPari. "Di...I thought I told you to sleep, Didn't-" just when the train stopped to a halt and I crashed my arm into Chaturai's chin. He yelled in pain. "OOwwweee!" I pulled myself away from him. "Am sorry, Mister Chaturai, I really didn't mean it...Infact... I was coming to say sorry from my sister. Please-" He looked away from me outside the window... "It's okay...but...Your sister!...why is she so-" Just then Di exclaimed, "Do I hear my name?" I looked at him. "No! Nothing Di." I lied...that was the first time I ever lied...like...promise! "You know what! if you are Di's enemy, you don't like her.,...You're my enemy too!" Till then I turned away and saw Di's tear stained face looking at me...in an emotional way. "Gunjan! that was so sweet of you to support your sister!" She hugged me as I came close to her birth. "It's okay, anyways am not interested in talking to people who are disconcerned and have a careless manner towards you. Come'On maybe you should get a nap. Lie back! Give me the magazine. I'll pack it up." She gave me the magazine and dozed off must quicker than I expected. I sat at the window seat, wandering off into my thoughts, How will I manage myself at EXCELL COLLEGE, how will I make new friends, won't those people be friend from Di and me? I should think so...like ... style wise, behavior wise... or will they be sweet and simple like us? How long it has been I haven't seen Dia and Uday Bhaiya. How are they? How is Tayaji (father's brother)?

Time passed, Di woke up by four pm, till then I rushed to the toilet.A few minutes later... I realised somebody by mistake locked me from outside. I shouted, "Please! Is there somebody outside? Help me out! am locked in here! please somebody help me!" I kept shouting until the door was opened by Chaturai. He was frowning. "What's the matter miss? were you locked?" He asked, but concerned this time. I gazed down at the train tracks parrelell to ours. "Thank you!" and walked back into our compartment.

Again Time passed by...It was eight pm...we decided to sleep early ans we were gonna reach early like five in the morning. So we slept.

Narrator: Hoped you liked this episode. Please patiently wait for the next episode. On monday! Thank you.


End file.
